world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Denzel Daza
Denzel Daza is a driver that was first seen in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special driving a #25 2014 Lamborghini Huracan. Denzel started the race in last place, (12th), right behind Angelo Benfield. Denzel began to pass several drivers and make up the distance. At the Bamburgh castle section, Denzel was able to gain huge ground and by Edinburgh he was in 5th place. After fighting briefly with Gabriel Press and Scott Tinter, Denzel finished the race in 5th. Gallery hur4c4n2.JPG|Denzel on the starting grid d4z4.JPG werwqtrt.JPG|Denzel at race start, passing Het Patel for 11th. ew5tyeryy.JPG|Denzel seen from Het's interior camera tyreyry.JPG|Denzel (3rd car back) on a roundabout behind Elias Mast and Jacqueline Hancock ertyryy.JPG|Denzel attempting to pass Het on a British country road. erteryy.JPG|Denzel in 5th place behind Gabriel Press and Angelo Benfield. The 3 Huracan drivers are pictured in 4th, 5th and 6th places here. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Denzel Daza's first appearance within the WRS in an official series was in World Race Series 2019. He first raced in the Mount Panorama Circuit event in Australia where he drove a 1992 Ford Falcon GT with a 268hp V8. He began the race in 1st place with an astounding qualifying time of 2:45:04. Right off the bat he led the race but was quickly swamped and passed by Ella Harris who drove the same car as him. In the end, he was also passed by Anthony Culbreath Jr. and Matthew Jackson. Fortunately for him, he still finished in 4th, qualifying him to appear in the WRS 2019 Finale race. As displayed by his driver information card, Denzel's representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery Denzel Daza2.JPG|Denzel's alternate driver information card eretewt.JPG|Denzel leads the race on Lap 1 Bl4ck2.jpg overtaken.JPG|Ella passes Denzel on the straight ertwetttt.JPG|A hood camera view from Denzel's Ford as Ella passes him. ertwettwttt.JPG|Turning corners ertwetttttt.JPG|Tailing Ella World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale As a result of qualifying for the WRS 2019 Finale, Denzel was flown to Germany to race at the Nurburgring He drove a #63 2015 Lamborghini Huracan sponsored by Blancpain. This Huracan is essentially a racing version of the one he drove in the Christmas Special. He began the race in 13th place with a qualifying time of 7:35:80. He drove rather well, keeping a tidy racing line but in the end, it was not enough. Denzel finished in 12th place, far too low to win the series. As a result, he was promptly eliminated. This is Denzel's final WRS appearance. As displayed by his driver information card, Denzel's Lamborghini was equipped with a 612hp V10 engine. Gallery 34t4565.JPG|Denzel at race start next to Sarah Abramova. ewrtwertttt.JPG|Amidst the chaos blackpain.JPG|On the famous Nurburgring straight. ertewtettttttt.JPG|Rear-quarter shot wertewrrrr.JPG Trivia *Denzel is one of 3 drivers in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special that drove a Lamborghini Huracan, the others being Gabriel Press and Scott Tinter. *In the racer info section before the race and the finishing placings roster at the end of the Christmas Special, Denzel Daza and Scott Tinter's last names are underlined in red due to the names not being proper dictionary words. By mistake, this was left in during production. *Denzel's license plate in the Christmas Special reads "MR. NINJA". Category:Racers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Huracan Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford Falcon Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:WRS 2019 Finale